Skewered Reality
by Casperilla
Summary: What would happen if Piper ended up in a reality where Prue is still alive? Alternate version of "Centennial Charmed." Chapter 9 added. Sorry for the delay.
1. Reflection

Author's note: This is basically how I wish the 100th episode were written. "Centennial Charmed" was an okay episode, but I think it could have been much better. I'd like to send a shout-out to Dani. Thanks for the words of encouragement and for making me write this thing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piper Halliwell squinted as she left the grocery store. The sun, which was hidden by the San Francisco morning fog when she went into the store, was now shining brightly, unyielding from her eyes. To make matters worse, she was beginning to feel a leg cramp creeping up on her, one of the many side effects of pregnancy.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me now?" Piper sighed, placing the groceries into her Jeep.  
  
"Need a hand?" asked a teenage store clerk, a boy about fifteen.  
  
Before Piper had a chance to answer, the boy took one of the bags from her. Piper was about to protest, but decided it wasn't worth her aggravation.  
  
"Thanks," Piper mumbled, slamming the back door shut. She wasn't exactly fond of complete strangers trying to help just because of her pregnancy. It annoyed her when people came up to her, touching her belly without asking. She knows people mean well, but she also prefers her personal space.  
  
Piper decided that driving was not a priority at the moment. Instead, she took a seat at a nearby bench overlooking the Bay. She took a deep breath, taking in the aroma of salt water. A slight breeze swept over her, and she welcomed it. Just when she was feeling comfortable, she was interrupted by the shrill sound of her cell phone ringing. She never liked leaving it on, but being a Charmed One, it was a good thing to have in cases of emergency.  
  
"Hello?" Piper said into the receiver. "Hey Pheebs...Uh huh..Yes..  
  
She rolled her eyes, clearly irritated with her younger sister. "Phoebe, how many times do I have to tell you? I am pregnant, not dying. What's with the twenty questions?"  
  
Piper was used to her sisters and Leo treating her as if she were a delicate eggshell ready to break. "Remember who's invincible here."  
  
Though she loved her sister immensely, Piper was relieved when Phoebe decided her job needed attention. But no sooner had she gotten off the phone with Phoebe did the phone ring again. This time, she was graced by her youngest sister's voice. "Oh Paige, not you too?"  
  
Piper shook her head, a smile breaking free. Her sisters were the most important people in her life. There was nothing she could do about their constant checking up on her. It came with the sisterly territory.  
  
Piper gently touched her stomach when she felt the baby kick. "What are you doing in there? Did Prue teach you that?"  
  
She laughed to herself. Prue was always willing to kick some ass. Piper did it only when she had to. She sighed. Sometimes, she thought about Prue for a moment, and other times, for hours. But a day did not go by without at least one thought of her big sister. As her due date got closer and closer, Piper wished more and more that Prue would be there for her. She knew spiritually, Prue would be there. But that wasn't enough for Piper. She wanted her there in person.  
  
"I would do anything to see you again," Piper said, staring up toward the heavens. "I wish you were here."  
  
With that, Piper stood up and made her way to the Jeep. It pained her that all she could do was wish. There was nothing else she could do. 


	2. The Real World

Piper flopped down on the couch, worn out already. She reached for the remote control and began aimlessly flipping through television channels. There usually wasn't anything worth watching on Saturday afternoons.  
  
She was bored just sitting around the house with nothing to do. Phoebe was out shopping while Paige was in the solarium working on another painting. Piper decided to watch Paige for a little while.  
  
"Whatcha painting?" asked Piper curiously, watching as Paige took the brush delicately to the canvas.  
  
"That vase of flowers over there," Paige replied, pointing to the vase situated on the table across the room. It was filled with red and pink roses.  
  
Piper gazed at the canvas. "Wow, you've got the light and everything. I wish I were artistic. My best artwork is stick figures."  
  
Paige smiled. "Well, you do have that culinary thing going on. I consider that to be artistic."  
  
Piper was genuinely appreciative of Paige's comment. "You think so?"  
  
"Sure why not. The muses are doing their job, right?" Paige replied, adding some more paint to her brush.  
  
"I suppose so," Piper replied, thinking back for a moment to the time when demonic beings tried to rid the world of the muses last year.  
  
Piper began to pace. Paige noticed. "Aww, sweetie what's wrong? You usually pace like this when something is bothering you."  
  
"I'm bored. I almost wish something evil would come by just so I'd have something to do."  
  
Paige made a face. "Don't jinx this moment, Piper. We haven't had to deal with demons in a few days. Don't ruin it now."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not jinxing anything."  
  
Just then, the phone startled Piper out of her thoughts. She reached for it, placing the receiver against her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Piper, put the speaker on." Piper groaned when she heard Cole's voice on the other end. Of course she had to jinx the moment.  
  
"Excuse me? You don't get to tell me what..."  
  
"Just do it," Cole interrupted, the sound of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Fine." Piper did as Cole asked.  
  
Paige made a face at Piper. "I told you."  
  
"Is Phoebe there?" Cole demanded to know.  
  
"No," Piper replied, clearly irritated. "You're stuck with me and Paige."  
  
Cole started laughing, not a happy laugh, rather the sound of a deranged demon. "Well, you'll do. I have some news."  
  
Paige and Piper rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
"In a few moments, I will become completely unstoppable, nothing any of you can do to change that." He let out another psychotic laugh.  
  
"Um, Cole, in case you forgot, we know that already. You really are crazy," Paige said in a mocking tone.  
  
"No, see, you don't understand. I will have so much power, much more than I have now. Piper, you might be invincible right now, but what happens when the baby's born? You won't be able to protect it. And believe me, I don't want some magical brat getting in my way," Cole threatened, his voice dark and menacing.  
  
Piper gently touched her belly protectively, fear keeping her from speaking. Paige placed her hand on Piper's shoulder in a protective manner.  
  
"I'll be seeing you." Those were Cole's last words before he hung up on them.  
  
Piper's fear was quickly replaced with anger. "That son of a bitch."  
  
She was now fuming. How dare anyone threaten her unborn child? Piper headed straight for the front door, Paige following her. "Piper, don't do something stupid."  
  
"No one gets away with threatening my child. He's going down," Piper growled. "I swear I'll kill him."  
  
"Piper, let's think clearly shall we? Cole is invincible and so are you. It will just get pointless...."  
  
"I don't care." Piper marched out to her Jeep, hell bent on making Cole pay. Her maternal instincts were taking over any sound reason.  
  
"Piper!" Paige called once Piper was behind the wheel. "At least let me go with you."  
  
"No!" Piper was adamant. "I'm invincible; you're not."  
  
Paige folded her arms in indignation. "Fine, but if you don't come back soon, I'm orbing in after you."  
  
"Whatever," Piper said absently, careening out of the driveway.  
  
Nothing was getting in the way now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I accept your offer," Cole said quietly to the man before him, dressed all in black. He had just accepted the offer to become an Avatar, an abundance of power to come with that. They were both standing inside Cole's posh apartment with a spectacular view of the San Francisco Bay.  
  
The Avatars were unstoppable. And now, Cole will be too. He had ulterior motives for becoming an Avatar, but he kept those to himself.  
  
The Avatar granted Cole his wish. Now, he can do almost anything.  
  
"I want to make an alternate reality. Is that possible?" Cole demanded.  
  
The other Avatar in the room nodded. "Yes, but I would not recommend any such notion. Although we do exist beyond time and space, an alternate reality can be detrimental to those like us."  
  
Cole understood the ramifications. "I don't plan to get into trouble. This reality is not going the way I would have hoped. I want to go to a world where Phoebe and I are happy."  
  
"You wish to risk your life for a measly witch?"  
  
"No, I wish to risk my life for Phoebe."  
  
The other Avatar shook his head. "And what makes you think the Phoebe in an alternate reality will love you?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Cole stared out the window. "An alternate reality has to be better. It's my only chance of a life with her."  
  
He knew exactly how he wanted this alternate reality. "Things were better when Prue was alive. Phoebe and I were happy then. We were happy before The Source destroyed me."  
  
After a few more moments of trying to talk Cole out of it, the Avatar finally relented, and helped him instead. The spell to create the alternate reality was beginning to take shape. It was starting to become a reality when Cole heard the elevator doors open.  
  
"Who's there?" Cole shouted at whoever it was.  
  
"Me," Piper replied, showing her face. "Did you really think I would let you threaten my child like that? You were grossly mistaken."  
  
Piper didn't give Cole the chance to reply, instead, throwing her hands out, letting her power take its course. Cole disintegrated into tiny black particles before reappearing in his normal form. "Piper, get out of here!"  
  
He threw a fireball at her, the impact sending her flying toward the elevator doors. But, being invincible, Piper got right back up.  
  
"You are messing with the wrong witch, Cole," Piper said angrily. Just as she threw her arms up to blow Cole up again, she watched in horror as a strange portal opened up.  
  
"I told you to get out of here. It's not my fault you didn't listen," Cole said in amusement.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Piper exclaimed just as everyone standing in the room was sucked into the portal, including Piper.  
  
Moments later, she woke up on the couch in the manor's living room. She blinked a few times, wondering what happened. "That was some dream."  
  
But Piper realized it wasn't a dream when she touched her belly. She was no longer pregnant. But how could that be? And how did she end up back at the manor? Soon, her confusion turned into panic. 


	3. Panic and Confusion

Paige started to get worried. Piper had been gone for a while, a few hours at least. She didn't feel like waiting around any longer. Piper will be angry, but Paige didn't care. She decided to orb on over to Cole's penthouse.  
  
When she arrived, she was greeted by the sounds of quiet. "Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
She walked over to the window, a breeze creeping through. "Piper? Are you here?"  
  
No answer. Paige had a bad feeling about this. It was all too creepy. The sound from the breeze was the only sound available at the moment. She looked all around the penthouse, finding nothing. No sign of a witch or a demon. She was confused, and it soon turned to panic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piper stood up, trying to figure out what happened. She knew it had something to do with the portal she was pulled into. "Cole did this."  
  
She sat down for a moment on a fold out chair in the solarium. The vase of flowers was empty and there was no sign of a canvas. "Paige! Are you here?"  
  
She stared down at her trembling hands, very frightened. The surroundings were almost the same, although different in a way. Piper couldn't quite explain it.  
  
"Who's Paige?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Piper stared up right into Prue's eyes. She was in such a state of disbelief. She leaned back in the chair, enough to topple over.  
  
"Ow!" Piper cried, wincing in pain.  
  
"Oh honey, are you okay," Prue asked, laughing at her fallen sister. She reached to help Piper up. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Piper stared in wide eyed wonder at her oldest sister. She looked the exact same. Black hair, blue eyes. Her voice was the same. Could it be? "Prue?"  
  
Prue touched Piper's forehead. "Are you okay? You don't look well."  
  
"Um, I-I'm f-fine," Piper stammered.  
  
Prue was waiting for an answer. "You didn't answer my question. Who's Paige?"  
  
Piper wasn't sure what to say. She started to put two and two together. This was obviously some sort of alternate reality. It was a reality in which Prue was still alive. Paige was never needed to reconstitute the Power of Three. And Piper was not pregnant.  
  
Piper tried to think of a quick answer. "I meant to say Phoebe."  
  
Prue stared at her as though she were crazy. "Okaaay. I think you need a nap."  
  
Piper stared at her belly again, not realizing she was talking out loud. "I'm not pregnant."  
  
She saw the saddened look on her sister's face. "That must be why you're so scatter brained today. You're still dealing with the news."  
  
"Uh, yeah, the bad news." Piper wondered what Prue was talking about. "I'm having trouble getting pregnant in this reality."  
  
"Piper, you know what the doctor said." Piper now understood what Prue was saying. "I thought you were doing better."  
  
"I thought so too." She did not have any of this Piper's memories. Therefore, this was very shocking news to hear. She felt as though she had been slapped in the face. How could this be? She was happily expecting the birth of her child, and now, that was taken away from her. She had the memories of her reality in her mind. She remembered being told about the potential scarring of her uterus. But she had gotten pregnant anyway. That wasn't to happen in this reality. She wanted to go home.  
  
But Prue wasn't there in Piper's reality. The confusion became even more apparent. Piper was bonding more and more with Paige, but in this reality, none of them knew who Paige was. Was Paige even in this reality at all? 


	4. Where's Piper?

Paige was now thoroughly worried. There was no trace of Piper anywhere. She knew there was no use remaining at the penthouse, so she orbed back to the manor.  
  
Phoebe was sitting on the couch going through the things she bought. She was admiring a pair of shoes when Paige interrupted. Phoebe instantly knew something was wrong by the look on Paige's face. I was filled with worry and fear.  
  
"Paige, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, concerned. She no longer cared about the shoes.  
  
Paige could feel tears welling in the back of her eyelids, but she would not allow them to escape. She wanted to keep it together so she could figure out where Piper was. "It's Piper."  
  
Paige relayed all that had occurred up until this point, including Cole's threatening phone call. "So then Piper decided to go off on her own to confront him. I told her not to."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "And there was no sign of her?"  
  
Paige nodded. "And no sign of Cole. It seems very fishy."  
  
"It does," Phoebe agreed, starting to feel nervous. "If she wasn't a Charmed One, I wouldn't think much of it, but she is. I don't like this. Maybe Leo can sense her."  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe and Paige cried in unison. He was with a charge at the moment, but he didn't waste anytime orbing in. "You know I'm with a charge right now."  
  
"Yeah, Leo, we're sorry about that, but Piper is missing," Phoebe replied. Again, Paige told the whole story over again. Leo did not seem pleased that Piper would do something so careless. "She knows better than to go off on her own like that."  
  
"But Cole threatened the baby. I can kind of understand why she did it," Paige explained, defending Piper. "Anyway, who cares about that right now? We need to find her."  
  
Leo tried to get a sense of Piper. After a few moments, he shook his head. "I can't get a reading on her."  
  
Leo was now starting to worry about Piper. He wasn't worried for Piper the charge, but rather his wife and unborn child.  
  
Paige could not contain her tears any longer. "What if she's..."  
  
"Sweetie, try not to think about that, okay. We'll find her, I know it." Phoebe replied. But she wasn't as sure as she sounded. "We have to."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piper began to pace just like she had done earlier in the day, only she was in another reality. She was still getting used to seeing Prue alive. It is Prue in everyway. She even has the same tough older sister attitude. It was her, but at the same time, it wasn't.  
  
Piper knew she had to return to her reality, but seeing Prue made that decision difficult. Maybe it would be better if Piper stayed in this reality. Prue was alive. Paige was probably happy. She wasn't being sought day in and day out by evil in this reality.  
  
But then she remembered that Paige and Phoebe in her own reality are sitting ducks without the Power of Three. And she was expecting a child. Piper thought it was a cruel trick. It was a cruel decision to have to make.  
  
"Are you still gonna go to P3 with me? We're supposed to meet Phoebe and Cole," Prue interrupted.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
Prue smiled. "Okay, who are you and where's the real Piper?"  
  
"You have no idea," Piper mumbled.  
  
Piper needed to find Cole. He's the only one who knows what's going on.  
  
It looks like I'm going to P3 tonight, Piper thought to herself. She needed answers. 


	5. Complication

Piper scanned the floor of P3 for Phoebe and Cole. She was curious to see what the Phoebe of this reality is like. More importantly, she had a demon to confront. Cole was her only link to her reality. He was potentially her only way home.  
  
"There they are," Prue announced, spotting Phoebe in Cole sitting at the bar. Piper saw that the two of them were quite content with one another, unlike in her reality. She was beginning to understand Cole's reason for creating this reality. He wanted to be with a Phoebe who loved him.  
  
"How pathetic," Piper said to herself. Piper knew he was insane in her reality, but this was ludicrous. Creating a reality so he could be with the person he loves is surely the sign of insanity.  
  
When Prue and Piper reached the bar, Piper met Cole's eyes, giving him the most saccharine smile she could muster. Cole knew exactly what Piper meant. "Piper? Prue? How are you?"  
  
"I've been better," Piper said, a touch of bitterness to her voice.  
  
"Awww Piper, I know you're having a bad day. Prue told me all about it," Phoebe acknowledged. Piper was taken aback for a moment by Phoebe's appearance. Her hair was a lighter shade and long, past her shoulders. She looked as she would have right around the time Prue had been killed in Piper's reality.  
  
"We need to talk, now," Piper said through gritted teeth when Prue and Phoebe had gone off to mingle. She pulled on Cole's sleeve, dragging him to the back room. He didn't seem to be arguing, most likely not wanting to make a scene.  
  
"How do I get back home?" Piper demanded.  
  
Cole started laughing. "Why should I help you?"  
  
Piper glared. "Well, I woke up in the body of this reality's Piper, so that means you are in the body of the Cole in this reality. You probably aren't quite so immortal here, am I right?"  
  
"I guess you'll never know."  
  
Piper raised her arms as if to blow him up. "You want me to test that theory?"  
  
Cole grabbed her hands to stop her from using her power. "Alright. I'm human in this reality. My demon half, Belthazor, has been vanquished. You blow me up, you kill me."  
  
Piper smirked, finding this news most amusing. "Oh believe me, I am tempted."  
  
"I don't have the power to send you back to your reality. Only an Avatar can do that."  
  
Piper shrugged. "So, summon one. Do something. I need to get home."  
  
"I thought you'd be happy here," Cole commented. "After all, Prue is still alive."  
  
"I know," Piper said sadly. "But I'm expecting a child in my reality."  
  
Piper had learned that she and Leo were separated in this reality. Apparently, the Piper of this reality could not deal properly with the news of her inability to bear children. As a result, her marriage with Leo was in jeopardy.  
  
Paige wasn't a factor in this reality as well. Piper only knew Paige for a year and half, but she still loved her. She still needed her.  
  
Cole sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Believe me, I'd rather not deal with you. I just wanted to get away from you and your sisters. Always meddling in my business."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Why did you threaten my child like that if you were just going to leave?"  
  
Cole scoffed. "Oh that. I just wanted to leave you in constant fear. I'm funny that way."  
  
Piper was about to reply when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Paige?"  
  
It was definitely Paige, except she still had dark hair, not red like the Paige she knew now. She was dancing with someone in the crowd, oblivious to any danger. Piper wanted to go over there, but she couldn't. The Paige of this reality had no idea who she was. Piper didn't want to frighten her. She looked happy. She didn't want to turn her world upside down by telling her she was a witch with magical powers.  
  
It was at that moment that Phoebe bumped into Paige. By the look on Phoebe's face, Piper knew she had a premonition. And not a good one. Phoebe was so shocked by the premonition that she stumbled backwards. Prue was able to catch her before she fell down completely. Paige was so startled, she ran out of the club like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Oh no," Piper said to herself. "Cole, hold that thought. I think I'm needed in this reality a little longer."  
  
She went over to Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe was still visibly shaken. "What did you see?"  
  
"That girl. I saw her being attacked by a demon." Phoebe looked down. "I scared her off."  
  
"Well, she's an innocent," Prue added. "We'll find her."  
  
Piper sighed. "Was the demon Shax by any chance?"  
  
"Who?" Phoebe and Prue asked at once.  
  
"Great," Piper mumbled to herself.  
  
"Okay, Piper, out with it. There's a reason you are acting so strange." Prue wasn't fooled any longer.  
  
Piper knew she had to tell them the truth. "You want the truth? Here goes...." 


	6. Those Useless Elders

"Where do you think she is?" Paige asked Phoebe, referring to their sister's whereabouts. Leo had gone to seek some answers from The Elders. Paige knew that The Elders were mostly useless. They probably had no answers.  
  
"I don't know but I do know she's alive. I just have a feeling. I don't know if it's because I have the power of premonition or what," Phoebe explained.  
  
Or denial, Paige thought to herself.  
  
"What if Cole took her to the underworld. What if he became The Source again?" Paige wondered out loud.  
  
"No, we vanquished The Source," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Yeah, we said that before too. How many times did we vanquish him?" Paige couldn't help it. She was worried.  
  
"Paige...."  
  
"No, I'm allowed to worry. I only knew her for a year and a half, Phoebe. I want to know her longer," Paige explained. Normally, Paige kept it together under harsh circumstances.  
  
"Of course you do," Phoebe softened, giving her sister a hug. "Piper is invincible, remember? I'm sure, wherever she is, she's alive, trying to figure out a way to get home."  
  
Leo took that opportunity to orb in. "The Elders seem to think Piper is somehow in an alternate reality."  
  
"It has to be Cole's fault," Paige said. "The penthouse was completely empty. What if Cole created some weird reality and Piper ended up there too. I mean she was at Cole's place when she disappeared. Makes sense to me."  
  
Phoebe agreed. "Wow, The Elders actually knew something. So, how do we get her back?"  
  
"The Elders don't know..."  
  
"Now that sounds like The Elders we all know and..forget the rest of that," Paige interrupted, making a face. Once again, they were useless.  
  
"We'll figure this out. We don't need them," Phoebe said, her voice filled with confidence.  
  
Paige could only hope. 


	7. The Truth Hurts

"So you're saying you're not really Piper," Phoebe asked, confused.  
  
The three sisters were sitting in the living room of the manor. Piper had just explained to them that she was from an alternate reality. Phoebe, understandably, was confused.  
  
"I am Piper, just not the Piper of this reality," Piper replied, starting to get frustrated. She didn't quite understand why they were having trouble grasping the explanation.  
  
Prue smiled. "I get it. I mean, we're witches. We fight evil everyday. I think a sister from an alternate reality isn't too much to deal with."  
  
Piper smiled back. "Everything in this reality is the same, but different if that makes any sense. You all look the same, give or take a hairstyle."  
  
She turned her attention to Phoebe when she said that last remark. Phoebe laughed. "Even in this reality I change my hairstyle whenever possible."  
  
Piper changed the subject. "I want to get back to my reality, but I need to make sure that girl at the club is safe first."  
  
"You know who she is, don't you?" Prue asked gently.  
  
Piper nodded. "Yes. Her name is Paige Matthews. If that demon in your premonition is who I think it was, then we really need to help her."  
  
"Do you know her in your reality?" Phoebe asked. Both she and Prue were curious.  
  
Piper knew she had to tell them who Paige is. She wasn't sure how to break the news that Paige is their half sister. She wasn't sure she could tell Prue the reason Paige found her way into their life.  
  
"Yes, I know her," Piper replied, taking a deep breath before continuing. "She's our sister."  
  
Prue furrowed her brow. "What do you mean our sister?"  
  
"Our half sister," Piper added. "Mom and Sam..."  
  
Prue shook her head in anger. "Why didn't we know about her?"  
  
Piper sighed. "They had to give her up for adoption to protect her. Back then, it was taboo for Whitelighter's and witches to be together let alone have children."  
  
"So, we didn't get to meet her until later in your reality too?" asked Phoebe. She seemed to be handling the news a little easier. Prue wasn't as thrilled.  
  
"Yep," Piper simply answered. "And it was a shock to us in my reality too."  
  
"How was it all revealed? I mean, why did she show up?" Phoebe wanted to learn everything about her.  
  
"To reconstitute the Power of Three," Piper said quietly, diverting her eyes away from her sisters. She couldn't tell them the reason why.  
  
"Reconstitute? But that would mean one of us..." Phoebe could not complete that statement. "So, which one of us was it?"  
  
Piper didn't answer.  
  
"It was me, wasn't it?" Prue could see right through her sister's silence.  
  
Piper looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Prue. I didn't want you to know. I was just going to leave things the way they were here. Paige would at least be safe. But I think The Source found out about her earlier. He sent a demon assassin after her, probably to get her out of the way, so there'd be no way to reconstitute the Power of Three if anything happens to either of you. I assume he plans to kill you after killing her."  
  
"Well, I think we have a change of plans to take care of," Prue announced. "I don't want to end up like the Prue of your reality."  
  
Piper sighed. "I don't want that to happen either. After we save Paige, I will find a way back to my reality and return your Piper to you."  
  
Prue softened a bit. "No wonder you were so shocked when you saw me. I can imagine the death of Prue in your reality had a major impact on you. Its hard being the oldest, isn't it?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not so bad. I'd rather not be, but it's the way things are."  
  
Piper couldn't help it when she started to cry, uncontrollably. "I don't want to go back. Not without you there."  
  
Prue sat beside Piper on the couch, hugging her. "I'm sorry. This must be difficult. But you have to go back. Paige and Phoebe need you there. They will need the Power of Three to survive."  
  
Piper nodded. "I know."  
  
She smiled through her tears. "I'm expecting a baby in my reality."  
  
Prue and Phoebe both squealed in delight. "Piper, that's definitely another good reason for you to return to your reality."  
  
"So you and Leo are happy there," Phoebe added.  
  
"We are," Piper replied. "If I find a way home, make sure the Piper in this reality works things out with Leo. They will need each other. Oh it's strange to talk about myself like this."  
  
Phoebe laughed before speaking again. "We'll do our best."  
  
"That's all I can ask," Piper said, her voice noted with appreciation.  
  
"Now, we have to find Paige before Shax does," Prue interrupted, taking charge. This is exactly the way she would have been in Piper's reality. "When we save her, we will have plenty of time to get to know her."  
  
Piper needed to see Prue's take charge attitude right now. It was just like Prue to say when and not if. It gave them all a sense of confidence that it will all work out in the end.  
  
Prue and Phoebe both called for Leo who immediately orbed in.  
  
"Sorry to call you away," Phoebe replied, "but we need to find.."  
  
"I know, The Elders filled me in," Leo interrupted. "You have another sister who needs protection."  
  
He caught a glimpse of Piper sitting on the couch. Piper could see the hurt in his eyes. She suddenly felt guilty for something her alternate self had done. She pushed Leo away when she needed him most.  
  
"That's not the real Piper," Phoebe explained. "So don't be mad at her."  
  
Leo was confused. "But it looks just like her."  
  
"I am her, I mean me. I mean I'm from an alternate reality. And you and I are happy there." Piper was deeply saddened to see Leo so hurt. "I'll explain more about that later. We really have to find Paige. Can you sense her?"  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
Piper turned toward the front door. There stood Paige, seemingly frightened. "I'm sorry I ran away. I was just scared."  
  
Phoebe went over to her, taking her hand. "It's okay. We were looking for you, and now you're found."  
  
"How did you know where we lived?" Prue was wary of her new sister, Piper could tell.  
  
Paige looked around nervously. "I, well, this is gonna sound weird coming from a stranger, but...I think...I might be your sister."  
  
Piper smiled. "Welcome to the family." 


	8. Calling a Lost Witch

Paige gazed around the kitchen. It was the same kitchen, nothing changed. There was one thing missing, though, and that was Piper. The kitchen was the busiest place in the Manor, mostly because that's where they made potions. But it was Piper's favorite place in the house for normal reasons. She was the chef in family. Piper was always cooking something for her family. Paige smiled to herself. Piper was the only one in the house who can cook. Paige wasn't much of a cook. She only knew how to use the microwave and toaster. But at least she wouldn't burn the house down, something that would most likely occur if Phoebe had tried to cook.  
  
Piper hadn't even been missing a day, yet Paige missed her so much. The quiet kitchen only reminded her that Piper was missing.  
  
Paige decided to walk around the manor, suddenly ending up in Piper's bedroom. Paige stared at the empty bed, finally crawling into it. She curled up in the corner, hugging a pillow to herself. Paige hadn't meant to start crying. She was usually stronger than that. But she desperately wanted her big sister back. Piper may be stuck in the alternate reality for good. Just when Paige was really starting to bond with her.  
  
"Paige, are you okay?" asked Phoebe, interrupting her younger sister's thoughts.  
  
Paige glanced up at her. "No, I'm not. I just wish Piper was here."  
  
Phoebe sat next to Paige, wrapping her arms around her. "I know sweetie. I wish she were here too. We will find a way to bring her back, I promise."  
  
Paige shrugged Phoebe away. "You keep saying that, but so far, we haven't done anything."  
  
"Well, Leo went to consult The Elders again."  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because they are oh so helpful. What have The Elders really ever done for us? Phoebe, we need to do this ourselves. Between you and me, we should be able to create a spell to bring her back."  
  
Paige suddenly felt an idea coming on. "What if we use the spell to call a lost witch and sort of improvise? Like we did when Piper turned into a Fury. It's better than sitting around waiting for the idiotic Elders to tell us nothing."  
  
"You know, you may be on to something," Phoebe replied. "Paige, you really are amazing. I never would have thought of that."  
  
Paige suddenly beamed with pride. "Thanks Pheebs. I really needed to hear that right now."  
  
"Well, it's the truth. Piper and I don't give you enough credit most of the time. When we find Piper, we will have to change things." With that, Phoebe stood up and headed for the door. "It's time we get started on that spell, you coming?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe headed for the attic. Phoebe opened the Book of Shadows, leafing through the pages until she came upon the spell to call a lost witch. There it was on the dusty page, Piper's variation to try to restore Prue. Instead, it brought Paige to them. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power/ Bring back my sister. Bring back The Power of Three/ Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the sky. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here/ Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me.  
  
"We should change witches to sisters again," Paige remarked. "And we could change sky to planes, because Piper is on another plane right now. And, of course, we change my sister to our sister."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "That could work."  
  
"We will probably need more though. I mean, this is serious business. We're moving a person, a powerful person, through astral planes. This will probably require some sort of potion." Paige's newfound confidence in this plan was really taking off.  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Wow, Paige, I'm impressed."  
  
They both headed down to the kitchen for some ingredients. Phoebe and Paige headed back up to the attic with ingredients consisting of rosemary, cypress, and yarrow root. "Now, all we need is blood."  
  
They began chanting: "In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring back our sister, bring back The Power of Three"  
  
They stopped to grind the ingredients in a silver mortar.  
  
"Powers of the sisters rise, course unseen across the planes. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."  
  
They added their blood as they recited the final portion of the spell: "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."  
  
They waited a few moments before realizing it didn't work. Paige sighed sullenly, feeling defeated. "It didn't work."  
  
Phoebe looked down sadly. "I don't understand. Why wasn't it strong enough?"  
  
"We'll just have to make it stronger..for Piper."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "For Piper."  
  
Paige and Phoebe were now more determined than ever to return their sister. 


	9. What's Going On?

Cole knew what became of him in his previous reality. He had become insane and obsessive. But in this reality, he had a chance to make a new life, start anew. He had a chance with Phoebe.  
  
The most important thing he needed to do was prove to Piper that he could change. He didn't want her to spoil his plans by revealing the truth. He decided to do what he had to. He had spent much of the night searching for Paige, but to no avail.  
  
He returned to the manor, out of breath. Phoebe was automatically concerned. "Cole, where have you been?"  
  
"Searching.." he began, taking a breath. That was when he caught sight of Paige standing in a corner, a frightened expression on her face. "I was.. searching.. for her."  
  
Cole wouldn't have had this difficulty had he still been a demon. Now that he was human again, he had to get used to this. He caught Piper's glance at that moment. She was still cautious, and Cole understood why. While Phoebe and Prue went back to questioning Paige, Cole took hold of Piper's arm, pulling her into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey!" Piper protested, yanking her arm away from him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I need you to keep my secret Piper," Cole explained. "I don't want you to tell Phoebe about me. That is, if you didn't already."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh please. A demon is trying to kill Paige and I'm trying to figure out how to get home. You were the furthest thing from my mind, believe me."  
  
"So you didn't tell them about me?"  
  
"Your deduction skills are genius. You deserve a prize," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
Cole glared at her. "Don't patronize me. It's bad enough I have no powers in this reality. I don't need to lose Phoebe too. Don't make me beg."  
  
Piper smirked. "Hmm, that sounds intriguing. But even I don't want to see anything that pathetic. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't tell them the truth about you. And tell me how this is fair to the Cole of this reality."  
  
He hadn't told Piper that he was starting to have memories of the Cole of this reality. It wouldn't be long before the Cole of this reality would consume him completely. He explained all of this to Piper. "So you wouldn't have to worry about me stalking your sister in this reality."  
  
Piper was skeptical. "You have his memories? Really?"  
  
Cole nodded. "Well, don't you have the memories of the Piper in this reality?"  
  
Piper thought about that. Moments ago she had a few snippets of memory, a memory different from her own. She was able to remember some of the arguments the Piper of this reality had with Leo. "I've had some."  
  
"Well, if you want to go home, you better make it soon. Otherwise, you will become her."  
  
Those words haunted Piper more than she wanted it to. She could stay here in a world where she could have both sisters, Prue and Paige. Or she could go home and await the birth of her child. This was almost like choosing between her sisters again, only this time, would Piper choose the sisters of this reality, or would she choose the sisters of her actual reality? It didn't much matter, considering she had no idea how to get back to her reality.  
  
Piper's thoughts were interrupted by Cole's question. "So, are you going to tell Phoebe, or not?"  
  
Piper glanced at him. "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Thank you, Piper. You don't know what this means.."  
  
"Just get out of here before I change my mind," Piper angrily threatened.  
  
Cole nodded. "Say no more."  
  
Piper was left alone to deal with this news. She knew staying here would be amazing. Having all three of her sisters alive and well was something Piper always dreamed of since losing Prue and gaining a new sister. She could not have asked for anything more. But at the same time, she knew she could not conceivably leave her sisters of her own reality in such a state of danger. Piper wanted to give up being a witch so many times, but she never did. She knew it was her calling to fight evil. There was no way she could stay here, intentionally dropping her family back home.  
  
With that thought in mind, she made her way back to the living room. Phoebe and Cole were sitting contently on the couch. Piper could see that Cole really did love Phoebe, at least in this reality. Too bad she couldn't say the same of Piper and Leo in this reality. She had no doubt they loved each other, but it wasn't the same. She watched Leo as he tried to calm Paige. Prue was sitting on a chair, arms crossed. Piper knew she wasn't ready to accept Paige right away. Piper had felt the same way when Paige first came into her life. It was an understandable feeling that was sure to pass with time.  
  
Piper cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "I am going to stay here and help defeat Shax, but after that, I have to find a way home."  
  
Prue looked down sadly. "You are home."  
  
Piper could already feel tears burning. "No, Prue, this isn't my home. I need to go back to my reality. I think you know that."  
  
Prue nodded, slightly teary herself. "I figured that would be your decision. I'm a little sad that you want to live in a reality without me, but I completely understand. You're the oldest in that reality. You feel a sense of responsibility for them. I definitely understand that."  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude and interrupt," Paige said, her voice filled with total fear. "But how are you gonna keep me alive?"  
  
Before any of them could answer, a strong gust of wind flowed through the living room. They all turned their attention toward the disgusting being standing in the doorway, Shax. Piper thought he seemed even more hideous in this reality, even more frightening. Shax was ready for them, throwing a shock wave toward Paige. But before it hit her, Prue jumped in the way, the impact sending her flying right through the wall. Piper took Phoebe's hand, and the two of them recited the spell to temporarily remove Shax.  
  
Paige's eyes grew wide as she witnessed her sister witches remove Shax. "Whoa!"  
  
Phoebe screamed when she saw Prue, promptly running to her. Piper froze in place when she saw Prue's lifeless body lying on the floor, surrounded by debris. She looked the way she did on the morning of her death. Leo was not able to heal her. He tried to shield Prue's body from Piper, but was not able to. Piper remembered that day vividly.  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe frantically called as he placed his hands over Prue's wound. Piper couldn't help reliving that moment in her own reality. She started sobbing, shaking her head. "No no no! She can't be gone!"  
  
"Piper it's okay," said Cole, shaking her. "She's fine. Look."  
  
Piper glanced at Prue, watching as she stirred before sitting up. "Thanks Leo."  
  
Leo noticed Piper's near breakdown, quickly pulling her into his arms. "It's okay, Piper. She'll be fine."  
  
Piper continued to sob. "Not in my reality."  
  
Leo looked down sadly. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
Piper smiled through her tears. "It's not your fault. It's not even the Leo of my reality's fault."  
  
She immediately changed the subject. "Promise me you will work things out with the Piper of this reality. I need to know that things will work out."  
  
Leo sighed. "I'll try my best. She can be very stubborn."  
  
Piper laughed. "That sounds about right."  
  
She suddenly felt a strange force pulling on her. At least that's how she would describe it. Piper didn't know what was happening, but it scared her. She almost wondered if she were losing herself to the Piper of this new reality. It made her feel helpless, a feeling Piper did not like. 


End file.
